Slam Dunk!
by SeeMeRollingTheyHatin
Summary: Kagome didn't expect to find out that she had a hidden talent for this basketball thing. Nor did she expect the amount of attention this said talent would garner her from basketball-obsessed guys! (pairing undecided at the moment)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Kuroko no Basuke, but it's obvious isn't it? I mean, I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned them right?

**Summary:** Kagome didn't expect to find out that she had a hidden talent for this basketball thing. Nor did she expect the amount of attention this said talent would garner her from basketball-obsessed guys!

* * *

Slam Dunk_!_

Chapter One

"You need me to fill in for someone for the game tonight?" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she turned her gaze from the book in her hands up towards the girl standing beside of her nodded with hopeful eyes.

The girl in front of her was Haruka Ryugazaki, the vice-captain of the Rakuzan Girls' Basketball Team. Someone she has become acquainted with, seeing as Kagome had acquired the title of a helper of sorts for all the clubs that needed it seeing as she couldn't officially join any clubs at the moment having only transferred in a few months ago.

'Not that I have much time anyway…having to keep my grades up to keep my scholarship, and the small modeling kick I've done recently to pay for other expenses…' while her thoughts were on her semi-full schedule, she allowed the glasses-wearing girl to answer.

"I know that you're busy Higurashi-chan, but one of the girls had managed to sprain her ankle and we have no one else to fill in for her at the moment..." the girl trailed off, her honey brown eyes were moist with tears. Bowing at the waist, the girl's to plaits fell over her shoulders.

"Please help us out tonight, Higurashi-chan! This is our big chance to make it to the regionals, and this is the only chance we have to bring a trophy back and keep our club from being disbanded!" frowning slightly at the girl's words, Kagome's thought drifted towards some rumors she had heard from Ayumi, who had also come to attend Rakuzan.

It was no secret that there were very few girls, who actually created the Basketball Team for the sake of basketball while others did it to try to get in with guys from the boy's team. That small group of girls was the regulars, while the rest were all too ready to sit out and look pretty in their uniforms and bat their eyes towards the male Basketball team.

Of course, due to this behavior and the lack of wins the team was bringing to the school, it was only due to the Captain's family connections that kept it from being disbanded. But even that wouldn't last forever, and the former time-traveler couldn't help the stirrings of sympathy in her heart and as such knew that she couldn't refuse to help them.

'Maybe Sesshōmaru-Niisama was right…I'm way too soft', a small smile grew on her lips.

Sighing, Kagome closed the book and stood up from her seat startling the poor girl a bit at her sudden action, causing her to take a step back. Grabbing her bag that was resting on top of the table, she slipped it into the pocket on the side.

"Alright, luckily as far as I know, I have no other plans tonight…so I can help you."

Haruka's smile was blinding, as she shot forward and grasped Kagome's hands in her own.

"Thank you, Higurashi-chan! Suzumiya-Taichou will be so happy to hear this news! We've even already gotten you a uniform for tonight and everything!" with that, the girl suddenly began dragging her away with a surprising amount of strength towards the gym where the Girls' team was now suiting up for the game.

Along the way, Kagome grumbled with a scowl.

She really needed to learn how to say no if she would be dragged around like a doll.

* * *

**Word Count:** 563

Niisama: a more respectful way of saying "big brother".

Taichou: meaning "captain".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Kuroko no Basuke, but it's obvious isn't it? I mean, I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned them right?

**Summary:** Kagome didn't expect to find out that she had a hidden talent for this basketball thing. Nor did she expect the amount of attention this said talent would garner her from basketball-obsessed guys!

* * *

Slam Dunk_!_

Chapter Two

After the seal placed upon her by Magatsuhi vanished, her spiritual powers hadn't been the only thing that had righted itself. When she had stepped back into the classroom after the well closed, it was as if a fog had lifted from her mind.

Things which had seemed so hard before were no longer a problem for her to do.

Math equations that once haunted her dreams were nothing that she couldn't work through with ease. Surprisingly this also carried over into other things as well.

This is why she was getting a handle on working with the ball under the watchful eye of Yukiko Suzumiya, the captain of the basketball team before their way to the bus taking them to their opponent's school. From the shocked gaping of the others around her, she suspected that they hadn't expected her to grasp the basics as quickly as she did.

Yukiko however only smirked with amusement clear for all to see in her brown eyes,

"As expected from Rakuzan's own Lady Jack of Trades!"

Dribbling the ball, Kagome got a feel for the ball and tried out a few of the moves she had seen while attending various games with the basketball team as a helper. Some were easy while others were a bit more difficult, but as she repeated them…it grew easier for her to do them. After jumping up from the ground and tossing the ball into the hoop with a swish, she turned to the maniacally grinning captain and her temporary teammates.

"While this is sudden, I hope that I won't trouble or get in your way." A loud guffaw from Yukiko was her only answer.

Lifting herself up from the bow, she was a bit stunned when an arm was suddenly thrown around her shoulders.

The short-haired girl gave her a thumbs up, "If you're as quick in the game as you are in picking up the basics then I'm sure you'll be fine, Higurashi."

Nodding, Kagome spun the basketball on her pointer finger.

One of the other girls named Ruriko Sawada rushed up to her with grin. In her hands, Kagome saw the Rakuzan Girls' Basketball team uniform that bore the school colors of white, light blue and with a little black as well. The girl came to a stop in front of her and it held it in both of her hands.

"Here you are Higurashi-Senpai!" Accepting the jersey with a nod and smile, she unfolded it to see the number 42 on the front and back.

~000 Slam o Dunk 000~

"The Rakuzan Girls' Basketball team is going up against Seirin's Girls' team tonight?" Taiga Kagami stopped in his desolation of his Maji Burger to gape at his stoic teammate, who was silently sipping from his vanilla milkshake.

The two-toned redhead with strange eyebrows only twitched when his shadow sent him his usual deadpanned look while moving his mouth away from his straw. "I'm guessing that until now you didn't even know there was a Girls' Basketball team for Seirin, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami's lips twitched a bit, as he could feel slight embarrassment at his obvious lack of knowledge. Not that he truly felt that he could be blamed for that; the only club he cared for in when coming to Japan was the basketball team. Along with that, he hadn't really heard anyone mention it before today much less talk about it.

"Anyway, how did you find out about this Kuroko?" he questioned, slowly biting into his burger, though his red eyes still locked with the light blue-haired boy's gaze.

"Akashi-kun had texted me as well as the rest of the Generation of Miracles…apparently he has some interest in the game and ordered that we all attend the game." With that, he went back to sipping from his vanilla shake, ignoring the annoyed snarl.

"What!? You guys are still listening to him?" he slammed his hand on to the table, startling a couple who were walking near their table. With his attention completely on Kuroko, he missed the disapproving glances he received from others. But after receiving no answer, the larger boy just sighed.

"Ugh, what time is the game going to start?" Finishing the last of his shake just as Kagami started on his second to last burger, the blue-eyed boy slipped a hand into his uniform pocket to pull out his cellphone and looked at the time.

"In two hours." With that he slipped the phone back into his pocket, and Kagami grumbled.

"I guess we'll just invite the rest of the team then…show some support for our team against Rakuzan?" A small nod and smile were Kuroko's only answer.

~000 Slam o Dunk 000~

Making his way out to the car waiting for him outside, Seijūrō Akashi looked down at the answering texts he received from not only his current teammates, but also the rest of the Generation of Miracles. He was sure that they all were curious about why he had called them out to watch a Girls' Basketball game, but he was sure they would show up and be surprised.

Before now the girls' team from Rakuzan had been a disgrace so to speak; filled with nothing but fan girls, who hoped to catch their crush's notice by wearing the uniform. Though that had all changed with the arrival of Yukiko Suzumiya, who arrived the previous year and torn down the old system and captain from their decaying throne. With her in charge, she has been slowly but surely getting her team ready to bring back prestige to Rakuzan.

The situation was a little like the Generation of Miracles' years in Teikō Junior High, and he was sure the others would also see it that way as well. Of course, that wasn't the only reason why he had interest in the happenings at tonight's game. Especially since one of their regulars wasn't able to play the game and so they were bringing a substitute player to replace them.

'Suzumiya-san was very adamant that there would be something I would want to see tonight, and seeing as she's been helping smooth things over since our loss at the Winter Cup…' the redhead resisted the urge to sigh at the memory of his loss to Tetsuya and Seirin, but shook his head.

Nodding towards his driver, he slipped into the back of the car and slipped his phone into his pocket. He had gotten word that this substitute was someone who the Girls' team's captain has had her eye on since she arrived on campus, but had held off until now to see if her intuition was right.

"I guess we'll see if you've found a diamond in the rough or a dud Suzumiya-san." He looked towards the front of the car where his driver glanced back at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Seirin High School." He ordered and the driver obeyed.

* * *

**Word Count: **1,141

A/N: I am very much aware that no Girls' Basketball team existed (or at least mentioned of) in the actual canon, but I'm taking a creative license on this. I've seen plenty of stories where there is a Girls' team, and honestly I feel that there could be one, but it really isn't important to canon and so is never mentioned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Kuroko no Basuke, but it's obvious isn't it? I mean, I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned them right?

**Summary:** Kagome didn't expect to find out that she had a hidden talent for this basketball thing. Nor did she expect the amount of attention this said talent would garner her from basketball-obsessed guys!

* * *

Slam Dunk_!_

Chapter Three

"So Shin-chan, why do you think he invited you and the others to come and witness this game?" Takao Kazunari asked, looking over at his friend sitting beside him.

Though he wasn't the only one, seeing as the green-haired shoot-guard of Shūtoku High had once again brought his lucky item of the day with him; said lucky item being a life-sized figure of Sailor Moon.

Being used to the strange obsession his teammate had with Oh-Asa, and the strange items he brought so he wasn't bothered after the first moment he laid eyes upon it. The same couldn't be said for everyone else around them during the trip to Seirin's gym, much to Takao.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his bandaged fingers, Shintarō Midorima glanced up from the court to meet his eyes briefly. "He believed that there was something worth seeing, or at least that was what I understand from his message…Akashi wouldn't gather all of us here for no reason."

Humming thoughtfully, the Point Guard's gunmetal blue eyes began to roam around the room in search of others that should show up sooner or later. Looking towards the stairs leading up into the stands, they widened and seemed to gain a few stars. Immediately standing up from his chair, the dark-haired boy waved his hand above his head excitedly.

"KASAMATSU-SENPAI!" startling a few people around them – Shintarō included – Kazunari continued to make as much noise as possible over others to gain Kaijō High's Point-Guard's attention.

Said point-guard looked extremely annoyed, and as Shintarō looked to the person behind him, he immediately knew why.

"Oh, look! Midorimacchi is here!" standing behind the third-year, was Kaijō High's ace player – his former teammate and one of the banes of his existence, Ryōta Kise.

* * *

Looking down at her jersey, Kagome noted that it did fit her perfectly well. Loose enough to not restrict her movements, and yet tight enough to prevent the same thing. Sitting on the bench, she waited along with the rest of the girls for the time they would be going out on to the court.

Glancing over at some of them, she noticed that they were nervous to varying degrees. Even she, to some degree was nervous though she wasn't going to allow it to get in her way of doing what she had to do. Being as it was her first time playing in an actual game, she had no idea of how well she would do or if she would actually be able to make any kind of difference overall.

"Alright guys, it's almost time to get this show on the road!" everyone jumped as the voice of the Team Captain pierced through the murmurs that filled the locker room.

Immediately, they all straightened in their seats and their eyes were on the brown-haired girl smirked and looked at them all with determined eyes.

"I know that everyone is nervous and I don't blame you! This day, isn't one that many even thought we would ever reach…but we're here." Her lips curled at the edges in a small frown.

"We have all worked hard to get here, and through teamwork and practice, we've managed to make it to the finals!" Clenching her fist, she locked eyes with all of them.

"To those people outside and Seirin, our team is nothing more than a joke when compared to the others due to our abysmal track record, but we're a different now…so tonight, we're going to go out there and show them that there is a reason Rakuzan is known as the top school in Japan and take home the trophy where the Boys' failed!" with that said, the other girls cheered as Suzumiya grinned excitedly.

'She certainly knows how to get the crowd going I guess…' Kagome could only shake her head with a small smile.

Pushing herself up from her seat as they all began to file out of the locker room. Kagome was suddenly pulled to a stop when Yukiko grabbed her arm. Blinking slowly in surprise down at the hand on her arm, she turned her head to look up at the slightly taller girl.

When she saw the completely serious look that was on the girl's face, so very different from the usual smirk or grin that usually took residence on her face.

"Taichou?" the temporary player questioned hesitantly, before she getting cut off by the other girl.

"For now until I say so, you'll be sitting on the bench Higurashi."

Kagome definitely wasn't expecting that; not that it was too shocking. She was a temporary player after all, but if that was so, then why did the Captain even bother bringing her?

Seeing the obvious want for answers for the other girl's sudden decision to bench her, Yukiko only smiled. "In the meantime, I need you to just watch the game and then when it's time I will bring you in." Nodding her head, Yukiko patted her on the shoulder before leaving. Just as she was almost out of sight, she waved a hand over her shoulder.

Waiting until the other girl was gone; Kagome sighed and shook her head before following her.

Hopefully whatever the Captain was cooking up in that mind of hers worked. Otherwise, Kagome was going to regret ever deciding to help them.

'I just hope that everything goes well.'

* * *

Daiki Aomine scowled as his childhood friend/babysitter and manager of Tōō Academy's Boys' Basketball team, Satsuki Momoi, pretty much dragged into Seirin's High School's gym. He, not for the first time that evening, wandered why exactly he had to come and watch a Girls' Basketball game when he could be doing something more worthwhile with his time.

"Come on Dai-chan, Akashi-kun expected us here thirty minutes ago!" the pink-haired girl scolded him, narrowing her similar colored eyes at him with a frown.

The ganguro only scoffed, running his fingers through his cropped navy blue hair. To him, the situation was nothing but a waste of time, and despite his inherent fear of the former (yet very much still the) leader of the Generation of Miracles. He really questioned the need the scissor-wielding redhead had for all of them to watch this game.

"Yeah, yeah…I still don't understand why we had to come here in the first place." He grumbled, ignoring the small glare Momoi sent his way.

Her reason for showing up was pretty obvious; if Akashi had called all the Generation of Miracles, then Tetsu would be there. Seeing as the pink-haired girl claims herself as the phantom player's girlfriend, she would never pass up the chance to spend some time with him.

Whether she truly cared about the game occurring or not was unknown to him.

Sighing, he allowed her to continue pulling him through the doors of the gym, just in time for a crowd-wide gasp to fill the air. Raising a brow, Aomine looked towards the court just in time for his own eyes to widen in shock.

The sight before him was something he could honestly say he had never seen before that moment.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1,190

Ganguro: is a reference to alternative fashion trend among young Japanese women that started in the mid-1900s, distinguished by a dark tan and contrasting make-up liberally applied by fashionistas. In Aomine's case, it's used as a jab at his skin, which is darker than every other character in the series, which Momoi uses often when he puts his foot in his mouth.

Akashi-san: Seeing as Midorima respects Akashi, for some reason I see him referring to him with the san suffix; just as I can see him using the same suffix with Kuroko. As for the rest of the Generation of Miracles…I can only see him referring to them by just their names without suffixes…that or "you" – depending on who he's talking to. XD [Edited, 9/2/2014: So I've been corrected on this by a reviewer and changed it accordingly]

A/N: Okay, I stand corrected; a Girls' Basketball team is a thing in canon! I'm not sure which school, but they existed according to a reviewer. But for the sake of my story – which was sadly lacking of canon Girls' teams, this is happening a little after the end of the Boys' team's finals. Just to give everything some space.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Kuroko no Basuke, but it's obvious isn't it? I mean, I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned them right?

**Summary:** Kagome didn't expect to find out that she had a hidden talent for this basketball thing. Nor did she expect the amount of attention this said talent would garner her from basketball-obsessed guys!

* * *

Slam Dunk_!_

Chapter Four

Munching on the sweet popcorn, Atsushi Murasakibara looked down upon the court with hooded eyes. The game had begun moments ago, and he has yet to see why Aka-chin had wanted him here. Yes, the girls were playing better than he had expected – better than he believed, seeing as he's never actually saw a girls' basketball game. But it wasn't anything worthwhile to him.

Well that wasn't exactly true.

'The snacks are tasty…' he grabbed another fist-full of popcorn from the large plastic bag he brought along with him from the concession stands that some students set up. Sitting beside him was Tatsuya Himuro, who was watching the girls were battling it out on the court with rapt attention.

Which isn't something he found out of character for the other boy; after all, Himuro loved basketball more than anything. Especially compared to Atsushi, seeing as even now the purple-haired giant wasn't sure about whether he still played basketball because he is talented or because he actually didn't hate it as much as he believed.

'I wonder if Aka-chin, Kuro-chin and the others have made it yet.' Tossing another handful of popcorn in his mouth, his eyes happened to land on one of the girls on the court. Not that anyone could blame him, her fiery-red hair was pretty much like a sign designed to catch your attention. It was after a few minutes that he noticed she was wearing the Rakuzan's jersey.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen a girl as tall as her before…" Murasakibara turned his gaze over towards his friend, just in time for the other to glance over at him with his one visible eye.

"Hmm, here's I was thinking you were the only one who is that size."

For the first time in a while, that Yōsen's center wanted to crush his teammate.

Kagome could admit that her blood was pumping a bit just watching the game, much to her surprise since she had never really given much care for the sport before. But she could say that she found herself wanting to actually get out there on the court more and more as time passed by and the clock continued to count down to the end of the Second Quarter.

Her blue eyes took in every move that was on the court, every dribble, every fake-out, every lay-up, three-pointer, etc. With every sight, her brain was busy cataloguing them all and trying to decide on how she would go about those things to fit her so she could use them herself.

This was something that she had felt for a very long time, since her adventures in the Feudal Era: Excitement.

The sound of sneakers squeaking against the hardwood floor, the sound of the basketball bouncing with each dribble, the sound of the crowd and the clock counting down enveloped her. While it wasn't exactly like the sounds that she heard while fighting with Inuyasha and the others against their enemies. It was just the same in some ways.

Her schoolmates were playing with all they had to win, as if their lives depended on it.

'Though knowing how Suzumiya is, I wouldn't be surprised if that's truer than others would think…' she mused, thinking of the rumors of the tor – _training_ that she put the team thought. Despite only being under her guidance for a few hours, Kagome couldn't imagine what the other would do if she was an actual member of the team. Shivering, she almost jumped when the buzzer signified the end of the second quarter.

Kagome looked up at the scoreboard.

**Seirin: 27**

**Rakuzan: 30**

Half-time set in, and the players come off the court on both sides and made their ways to their designated locker rooms. Kagome stood up from the bench and as Yukiko stepped toward her.

"Taichou, good work out there…" Grabbing the fresh towel next to her, Kagome handed it to the other girl with a nod as she fell in step with her.

Smiling, the brown-eyed girl nodded back in return.

"Yes, though I'm happy to know that there's another team that could push us to work this hard…it's a good thing since we've been disappointed up until tonight since our other opponents had underestimated us before we crushed them."

Dabbing her neck with the towel, she tossed it around her shoulders while the music played from the speakers. The closer they got to the locker room, the sounds of the gym lowered down to a hum behind them. Pushing open the door to the locker room, Kagome saw the other girls sitting down, drinking from their bottles of water or dabbing away at their sweaty faces and necks with towels.

Moving over to the side, she leaned against the locker and glanced towards Yukiko, who placed her hands on her hips and grinned.

"Well guys, we've finally found a team that we can proudly call our rivals, but game time is over."

Turning her gaze towards Kagome, her grinned became a bit more mischievous.

"When we go out there, I am going to put Higurashi on the court."

* * *

**Word Count:** 859

A/N: So had no idea that the Kuroko no Basuke manga had ended until someone had said it. XD I guess I just have a good sense of timing eh? Anyway, I appreciate all the support you've all given me so far. As for the issue of Pairings; at the moment I have no idea who I want Kagome to end up with, if you have any thoughts then share them with me. Ultimately, the last pairing just depends on Kagome seems more compatible with as the story goes along. But romance isn't the complete focus, at least not until this introductory arc of the story. Even then it is only half the focus.

Also, apparently I've messed up on how the characters refer to each other. My bad (lol), I went back and made corrections to the best of my ability.

Anyway, I hope you guys will continue to stick around regardless…though the GoM x Kagome pairing suggestion was very tempting. Though since I've never written a harem before, I would probably only develop it slowly – probably too slow for some of you (lol).

Well this chapter was short, but that's because I plan on having the next chapter be at least 2,000+ words. So look forward to that, after all, Aomine and the others will see a sight like they've never seen before…at least to my knowledge anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Kuroko no Basuke, but it's obvious isn't it? I mean, I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned them right?

**Summary:** Kagome didn't expect to find out that she had a hidden talent for this basketball thing. Nor did she expect the amount of attention this said talent would garner her from basketball-obsessed guys!

* * *

Slam Dunk_!_

Chapter Five

Adjusting the bands on her wrists, Kagome looked at the opposing team with bright blue eyes. This would be her first time actually playing against an opposing team, seeing as she's never actually played against others since Yukiko didn't have enough time to set up a mock game.

Yukiko had sat down with her and discussed what she had wanted Kagome to do. Of course as soon as the other had laid it out for her, Kagome questioned her temporary captain's sanity. But despite this, the shrine maiden couldn't help but feel excitement once again blaze through her body. It has been such a long time since she's had "comrades" and was facing an "enemy".

'Yes, I haven't played against others but from what I've seen I will just have to put everything I've got into this and hope for the best…' Kagome huffed causing her fringe to fly away from her face.

One girl in particular, standing in front of her on the opposite side of the court had smirked at her. Mud brown eyes trailed down from the top of Kagome's head to her sneaker-covered feet, obviously trying to bring the miko's attention to the height difference between the two of them.

But instead of causing her to become nervous, Kagome only rolled her eyes.

The fact that she was one of the shortest players on court hadn't escaped her, but small things like that meant nothing to her. She had faced demons that were as tall as a department store and lived. While this girl was definitely taller than her...there was a distinct lack of the possibility of her being a danger to her life. So Kagome couldn't actually form any kind of care for the other girl's supposed threat to her person.

Settling down into her ready position, as Yukiko had showed her, Kagome waited with anticipation for the starting buzzer to sound.

_**BUZZZZZZZZ**_

Her body was buzzing with energy as the game kicked off.

"Higurashi!"

Electrified blue eyes darted over towards her captain, who held the ball. The dark-haired captain smirked as she then outmaneuvered the girl trying to block her.

"Catch!"

As those words flew from the older girl's lips, Kagome's eyes were locked on the ball that was making its way over to her. In that moment, nothing else mattered but that ball.

Catching the ball in her hands, she looked over at the girls, who were rushing towards her. Her eyelids became hooded as she slid into the battle persona, which had developed through her journey into the past. The light in the room seemed to cause her eyes to glow, and as if in slow motion, Kagome began to dribble the ball side to side.

Every motion she made, a small almost unnoticeable trial of blue light followed behind her.

With no effort, she slid through the girls' guards and made her way to the basket where other girls were. Dribbling the ball with each step, Kagome wondered what exactly she should do. She had never actually scored any real baskets, and there was no one around to pass the ball too.

It was through the haze the captain's voice filtered in through everything.

"It's time to bust out of that cage Higurashi, and show these guys just what Rakuzan is made of!" Yukiko shouted out, as she blocked the other team's captain.

With that said, something inside of Kagome had opened.

The world around her suddenly righted itself as she jumped up, and used the shoulder of one of the girl's in front of her. Suddenly she was in the air with the ball, getting closer and closer to the basket. Lifting the ball above her in the air, she gave an impressive battle cry as she slammed the ball down through the hoop.

Complete and utter silence fell onto the court as Kagome continued to swing from the hoop and the ball bounced on the court floor until it came to a stop at the feet of the girls looking up at her with gaping mouths.

In the crowd, several of the audience members, more specifically from various basketball teams all tensed at what had happened before their very eyes.

The team from Rakuzan in particular were shocked; Akashi especially.

"She went into _The Zone_."

As if they were broken out of a daze, the entire gym was then consumed by chaos.

* * *

**Word Count: **712

Okay so apparently, I'm a lying liar who lies. XD This was obviously not 2,000+ words. Well I wanted to update something since everyone seems to be really enjoying this story above the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Kuroko no Basuke, but it's obvious isn't it? I mean, I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned them right?

**Summary:** Kagome didn't expect to find out that she had a hidden talent for this basketball thing. Nor did she expect the amount of attention this said talent would garner her from basketball-obsessed guys!

* * *

Slam Dunk_!_

Chapter Six

Kuroko Tetsuya watched the girl slip into "The Zone" with wide eyes. The phenomenon which only seemed to happen among a small percentage of people of considerable talent like Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, and Kagami-kun had just been achieved by a complete unknown.

A girl at that!

The phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles could not rip his eyes away from the girl, who was making her way across the court. She weaved through the players trying to block her as if they weren't there, and used another girl as a springboard to dunk the ball with a war cry.

It was something unprecedented and unexpected, and one half of Seiren's shadow and light pair couldn't help but feel amazed at the sight the girl made.

She was small, petite was a more appropriate word, and probably even shorter than him but that didn't seem to stop her.

He would admit that seeing such a sight only caused him to become even more determined to improve in basketball.

"I can't believe it, that girl went into "The Zone"?!" turning his gaze over to his "Light", Kagami Taiga, who was looking at the girl as if she had three heads and five eyes.

Not that Kagami was alone in this; after all, the rest of the Seirin Boys team that came to watch the game looked the same. Even he, Kuroko could admit, was considering her as some kind of mystical creature, whose sole purpose was to shatter any preconceptions he had.

Everyone watched as the girl fell down from the hoop, and managed to land in a crouch. The Rakuzan girls team looked ready for the game to continue, while Seirin's wasn't looking as confident as they did before.

It seemed that the dunk had been quite intimidating.

"I wonder if Akashi-kun knew about this girl."

He wasn't the only one asking that question.

* * *

**Word Count:** 309


End file.
